<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are not alone by deargyu (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642754">you are not alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deargyu'>deargyu (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choi family, Kidfic, M/M, seungcheol dilf for the soul, seungcheol has a baby, wonwoo is sweet but comes off really blunt sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deargyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol has this mysterious neighbor that he bumped into once. Maybe that person would be kind enough to share Christmas with him and his son?</p><p> </p><p>-crossposted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are not alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>was for christmas countdown!! im posting all my wattpad oneshots on here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeon Wonwoo, was Seungcheol's mysterious neighbor that had just moved in. The neighbor who had accidentally tried to unlock his door because he thought Seungcheol's apartment number was his.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jingle jingle! The door handle shivered as Seungcheol looked back in concern as he held his baby against his chest. Is it a robber? Murderer? His mind was racing as he held Hansol in his arms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungcheol peeked through the peephole as he saw a guy. With a lot of boxes in his hands and glasses almost falling off his nose. Okay, so there's no way he could be dangerous. He held the back of Hansol's head gently. Kissing the top of his baby's head as he placed his child in the crib and rushed to open the door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Agh! Seungcheol had his arms out faster than he could think as the guy fell into his arms. "Woah woah! You okay?" He looked down at the man in his arms as the guy winced as he removed his face from Seungcheol's chest before a look of realization washed over him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh god I'm so sorry!" His neighbor fixed his appearance as he scooted his glasses up his nose and picked up the boxes. "I'm Wonwoo, your new neighbor. What are you doing in my apartment?" Wonwoo tilted his head and Seungcheol just thought he was like a kitten.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Choi Seungcheol, this is my apartment, you probably accidentally misread the number on the door." He had his hand out with a gummy grin as his neighbor—Wonwoo nodded seriously, connecting their hands together in a hand shake. “Oh I apologize, my room number is just a floor above yours.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol looked at the clock, Hansol was happily asleep as Seungcheol took it as a time to sneak over to ask Wonwoo to hang out. He tiptoed to the door until a noise resonated in the empty apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hansol was crying, Seungcheol's shoulders slumped as he quickly paced to the crib. "Shh shh, it's okay Sol Sol" He cradled Hansol as Hansol's cries ceased.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his baby as he opened the door, going upstairs while Hansol safely secured in his arms. He was exhausted from his parents coming over to celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve. His parents just cooed over Hansol and paid attention to his child even though Seungcheol was the youngest. But he couldn't be mad, Hansol's inquisitive eyes and his round irises could put anybody in a daze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol arrived at the door Wonwoo told him his room number was as he knocked. "Hello? Mister Wonwoo?" The door creaked open to a person with messy bed head hair with a death glare. "Oh oh I am so sorry, wrong pers—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you didn't get the wrong person, it's</p><p>Wonwoo." The guy spoked as Seungcheol bounced Hansol in his arms and looked at Wonwoo. "Oh, you just looked like the grinch stole your Christmas." Seungcheol cracked a joke as Wonwoo had a serious face until he cracked a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh that reeks of dad jokes" Wonwoo smirked as he let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping down. "Might as well be the grinch stealing my Christmas. Just had a fight with my parents." Wonwoo crossed his arms across his chest as Seungcheol gave a sympathetic look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Care to let me inside?" Seungcheol asked as Wonwoo moved out of the way. "You babysitting?" Wonwoo questioned once they sat down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no this is my kid" Seungcheol showed his neighbor Hansol. "Don't worry, his mom left us" Seungcheol added once he noticed Wonwoo had a confused look, which then turned into a look of remorse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm so sor—"</p><p> </p><p>"No need, me and Solie are great together! Just us two against the world." Seungcheol smiled as he cradled Hansol close to his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm not saying this to make you feel better, but you two look adorable." Wonwoo's eyes gazed at the baby in Seungcheol's arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Me included?" Seungcheol wiggled his brows and saw Wonwoo had blush plastered on his cheeks. "Okay okay I'm just joking Wonwoo." Seungcheol smiled as he gently bounced Hansol on his thighs to entertain him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay. You guys can go if you want." Wonwoo switched on the TV as Seungcheol flattened his lips into a line. "No, you said you just fought with your parents right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo nodded slightly as Seungcheol continued, "You can spend Christmas with us two!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no I feel like I'd be intruding, plus aren't your parents spending Christmas with you guys? Unless you don't have parents present in your life, for that my apologies—" Seungcheol covered Wonwoo's mouth with his hand as he grinned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I do, my parents just came over today so me and Solie are alone for Christmas, pretty much" Seungcheol explained as Wonwoo jutted out his lips and nodded. "So you can join us! You're not spending Christmas alone." Seungcheol pulled his neighbor close by the shoulders as Hansol made an abundance of nonsensical words and giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After hours of watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Wonwoo and Seungcheol were cuddled up against each other with Hansol in the middle, cooing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol yawned as he checked Hansol, scooping him up to cradle as he looked around for a place good enough to be a crib. He saw the couch next to theirs as he placed Hansol down swaddled in the blankets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is parenting hard?" A voice croaked as Seungcheol spun on his heel, "Yeah, of course. There's always rough spots, y'know my parents didn't like me having Hansol until recently? Now they love him more than they love me!" Seungcheol grinned as Wonwoo displayed a slight smirk with a grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's crazy, are you two still gonna hang out with me tomorrow?" Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair as Seungcheol watched him. "Yeah of course! Christmas is time for joy! You can be apart of that!" Seungcheol ruffled Wonwoo's hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo's eyes crinkled into a grin as he felt warmth. Seungcheol's eyes were so kind. "Well, g'night! Unless Hansolie wakes me up in the middle of the night."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo hummed as he laid his head on Seungcheol's shoulder. Resting his eyes, this felt nice. He hadn't let go and relax in forever, Seokmin had been begging him to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo rubbed his eyes as he searched blindly for his glasses, putting them on. He saw nobody there, not his neighbor, not even Hansol. He frowned, of course, nobody ever was nice to him without leaving; not even his parents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Knock! Knock!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo! I know you're in there! Let me in please? Me and Solie brought presents!" Seungcheol's voice echoed as Wonwoo lifted himself to open the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Wonuu!" Hansol grinned a gummy smile as Seungcheol patted his back. "Solie decided to be talkative today."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I got you fuzzy socks, can't go wrong with those right?" Seungcheol chuckled as Wonwoo blushed, looking at the socks Seungcheol handed him. They were fuzzy socks with foxes as the patterns. Cute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He held out a bag with baking supplies. "And, I also brought these. You wanna try baking?" Seungcheol offered as Wonwoo nodded, holding the bag as they headed to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh! Let's attack Cheol, Solie!" Wonwoo declared war on the older as Hansol giggled, helping him throw the cake mix at Seungcheol. "Agh, you wound me Won, turning my own child against me" Seungcheol laid on the floor as he held his chest, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Don't sleep!" Hansol jumped onto his dad as Seungcheol grunted, wrapping his arms around Hansol and looking at his neighbor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you're apart of our family now, c'mere punk!" Seungcheol made grabby hands at Wonwoo as the younger gave in, going to hug the two of them also.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>"You too Won, you seem so sweet."</p><p> </p><p>"Me toos!" Hansol giggled along while he hugged Wonwoo's neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>